Linear accelerometer mechanisms using a pivotally mounted pendulous mass have heretofore been provided. However, in general, such mechanisms have had a number of disadvantages. In particular, they suffered from friction in the pivot and jewel assemblies used for the pivotal mounting. In addition, such mechanisms have lacked the necessary linearity and inherent alignment stability particularly with changes in temperature. Also, prior linear accelerometer mechanisms have been very costly and have been hard to make. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved linear accelerometer mechanism.